Fluffers
by Konotsu
Summary: Definition of 'Fluffers': A hazard to Sasuke's mental health. What happens when he gets attached to a white, fluffy kitten? Funny fic. :D


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nauto.

Naruto walked down the path in the forest, his hands in his pocket and whistling his favorite tune. He was in his own little world, not paying attention to the things around him. He was supposed to meet Sasuke for a spar. In the back of him mind, he was thinking of ways to beat him in their match. Sakura wouldn't be their to intervene. They told her that they were going to do something else, telling her that it had nothing to do with fighting. She believed them but they can tell that she was still suspicious of them.

Breaking him from his thoughts on the spar that was bound to happen, he stopped, hearing something in the bushes to his left.

"Huh?" He questioned. He looked to the right of him and only saw bushes and branches moving in the evening breeze. He shrugged and continued walking, going back to his tune and thoughts. He heard something skitter behind him across the dirt path. He turned at the sound of leaves moving across behind him.

His face turning to frustration, he yelled, "Alright, who's there?" No voice responded, only breeze blowing across his face.

"This isn't funny." He bellowed to nothing. _If Sasuke is playing a trick on me, I will get him, and pound his head into the ground_, he thought with frustration.

He began walking again, his cheerful mood disappearing. "Hmph." He huffed childishly. He was waiting for the skittering to come again. It did, he turned and saw something white going to the other side of path.

"Alright, buster. It's me and you. Now come out." He ordered with a challenge in his voice. When no one came out, he ventured into the direction where the white thing went with one of his weapons out.

He stealthily walked, listening for any indication of the skittering again. When he heard twigs move, he turned sharply only to see at the corner of his eye, the thing moved to the other side of him. He turned again, his body alert.

"Meow." He heard and looked down only to see a white and fluffy kitten with blue eyes. He put his weapon back into his pocket and bent down to pet the kitten.

"Awwww…you're so cute." He cooed, petting the kitten's soft fur. The kitten moved its head into his hand, wanting to be pet more.

"Let's take you to Sasuke." Naruto said, picking up the kitten and began walking to his destination.

"What should I name you?" He asked the white fluffy kitten. "Meow" The kitten said in response.

Naruto studied the kitten. He checked to see if it was a boy or a girl. He turned the kitten around and lifted its tail. Yep, it was surely a boy. He cuddled the boy to his chest, rubbing his head. His fur was soft and purely white. He was soft and cuddly. By the small stature of the thing, he was surely a kitten. He also had blue eyes that were really cheerful and happy.

"Hmm? Your name should be…Fluffers." He smiled at the name. The kitten obviously liked it, he meowed happily.

Naruto laughed cheerfully on the way to meet Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" He called, holding Fluffers out for Sasuke to see.

"What Naruto? You're late." Sasuke snapped.

"I found a kitten." Naruto said, feeling proud.

"You were late because of a kitten?" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

Naruto nodded, saying, "Well, look." He held out Fluffers even more. "Who wouldn't stop for him? He's so cute." He added, cuddling him to his chest.

"Oh gee, Naruto you're so simple minded." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"So, what if I am? At least I'm not so gloomy all the time." Naruto snapped childishly.

"What do you find so cute about the darn thing?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Well…just look at him." Naruto answered. "Look at his cheerful blue eyes, his cute small face, and his softy, fluffy, white fur." Sasuke just rolled his eyes again.

"What's its name?" he asked.

"He's not an 'it'." Naruto correct. "And his name is Fluffer's" Naruto added with a smile.

"You named him Fluffers?" Sasuke questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, for he is fluffy." He responed as if citing a poem. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and studied the thing that stopped Naruto.

Of course, he would always stop for the smallest thing, even a kitten. He had to admit, the kitten was cute. Naruto repositioned the kitten so that he was facing Sasuke. He reached his hand out too pet behind his ears. Fluffer's ears felt soft. His blue eyes shined at him with happiness, his mouth looked to be in a smile which added to the kitten's cute face. He slid his hand down Fluffer's back. His fur felt silky and smooth. He had the urge to hold the kitten.

"Can I hold him?" Sasuke asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes, becoming puzzled at the odd question. He wasn't really an animal person.

"Err…sure." Naruto handed the kitten over to him. Why would he want to hold the kitten? Naruto wandered.

Sasuke held the kitten up to his face.

"Meow." Sasuke got a big, wide smile on his face.

"Oh. My. God." Sasuke said, punctuating each word with his smile.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke just stared at the kitten, apparently not noticing Naruto.

"HE IS SO CUTE!" Sasuke suddenly yelled, making birds fly from the tree's. Naruto jumped in the air, not prepared by the his sudden reaction. Sasuke squashed the kitten to his chest, making the kitten choke.

"I can't believe how anything could be soo cute. Fluffers is so adorable. Where did you find him Naruto? Can we keep him? Please, please, pleeeeeeease?" Sasuke babbled on, now dancing with Fluffers. He began twirling in circles with the kitten.

"Uh, Sasuke? Maybe you should put the kitten down." Naruto suggested hesitantly.

"Lalalala." He sang happily, still twirling in circles with the kitten.

Sakura suddenly came up beside Naruto, staring at Sasuke.

"Sakura, where did you come from?" Naruto asked. "I followed you here." She answered.

She looked at Sasuke dancing with a white kitten. "Uhh, what the heck is wrong with Sasuke?"

"He is hypnotized by Fluffer's." Naruto answered, his head following Sasuke's dancing and singing form.

"I see that. Maybe we should rescue the kitten." Sakura suggested, her head also following Sasuke.

The walked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, put the kitten down." Sakura ordered. Sasuke stopped dancing and looked over at them. "Why?" He asked, pouting.

"You are a hazard to Fluffers." Naruto stepped up and convicted. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I am not." He defended.

"Sasuke, don't make me force the kitten from you." Sakura threatened. Sasuke growled in response, clutching the kitten to him. Fluffer's purred. "He loves me." Sasuke smiled, then looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"You will never tear us apart." He said with an undertone.

"You wanna bet?" Naruto threatened. "Catch us if you can." Sasuke laughed. He sped off into the woods before they could get the chance to catch him.

"After him!" Sakura yelled. The both went after Sasuke with determination to get the kitten back.

They leapt from branch to branch catching up to Sasuke and Fluffer's "You will never tear us apart!" Sasuke yelled behind him. His eyes were narrowed in determination.

"Sakura." She turned her head at the mention of her name. "We have to trap him. You get him from behind while I get him from the front." She agreed to the plan while Naruto sped up even faster after him.

Naruto caught up to him quietly while Sakura stayed behind. Naruto came to the front of him then crashed into his stomach and chest while Sakura caught him from behind. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, cushioning their fall.

"Let me go!" He bellowed. The kitten leaped of his chest, walked a few feet away from him, and sat on his hind feet.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, shaking his shoulders. Sakura got up, sitting on her knee's while she held him by the arms, holding him in place, and Naruto sitting on Sasuke's legs.

"Snap out of it!" Sakura yelled, her pink hair falling in her face. When he was still yelling, Sakura let go of one of his arms, and smacked him hard in the head. His became quiet, his eyes dancing.

She must have hit him pretty hard if he was seeing stars...

When he became fully aware of his surroundings, he asked, "What happened? Why are you guys holding me down like this?" he looked over at the white kitten. "Why is that white kitten staring at me?" He added with wonder.

"You don't remember?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"Uh, no. Now let me up." He jerked his one arm free from Sakura's grasp and threw Naruto off of him. Naruto made an 'oomph' sound.

"Where did that kitten come from?" He asked, pointing at Fluffer's.

"I found him. His name is Fluffer's." Naruto answered, giving the same explanation. He picked him up and began petting his soft fur.

"Can I hold him?" Sasuke asked. Sakura and Naruto looked at one another.

"No!" They both snapped in unison. Naruto clutched the white kitten to himself more protectively.

"Why?' He asked, pouting a little. "Because he is a hazard to your mental health." Sakura said, then turned and began to walk with Naruto.

"Hmph, fine." He mumbled, then ran to catch up with his friends.

"Let's get some Ramen noodles." Naruto suggested with excitement.

"You know...I think that Ramen noodles are a hazard to your mental health." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Hey!" He said defensively. Sakura and Sasuke didn't respond, they kept walking ahead of him.

**-End of story. This is my first Naruto story. They are out of character. But I thought it would be funny if Sasuke freaked out over an adorable white kitten. :D Please R&R. Criticism is also allowed.-**


End file.
